Bleach: Fade To Black
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!IchigoxToshiro, rated for any and all violence- more inside!
1. Prologue: Kidnapping Amits Chaos!

A/N. Ok, sorry but I had to revise it. I realized that I screwed up royally with Toshiro's personality. Thank you Scarlett Foxie for saving my butt! Now as for Ichigo, who is a girl, and 13 years old. I must remind people that she isn't 17, that means she's a little more naive, and a bit more likely to go wandering off to go meet up with people. Especially if her curiosity gets the better of her. Anyway, thank you for reading this and I am sorry for any inconvenience. **This is a Fem!Ichigo fanfic!**

To EternalLoveHitsuHina: Thank you for your enthusiastic review, this is the new version. Hope you like it better then the older one.

Summary: 13 year old Ichigo Kurosaki is visiting Toshiro, and during an attack on the Gotei 13, Ichigo gets kidnapped. When he is the only one who remembers her, can he save the girl he loves from an unknown enemy? Especially when she can't remember him!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach of the movie! They belong to Viz!Animation and Tite Kudo. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue: Kidnapping Amits Chaos!<p>

* * *

><p>In Toshiro Hitsugaya's office-<p>

Ichigo was sprawled out on the sofa, fingering an envelope she had found on her windowsill a few days ago. Rukia had tried to convince her to not go, but the young girl was admittedly curious. Toshiro Hitsugaya, a young boy with complicatedly spiky, white hair and heart-stopping blue green eyes and the very boy she was in love with, sat at his desk filing paperwork. Of course, he didn't know that she liked him.

The girl had tried to convince the boy, to no avail, to take a break and hang out with for a while. He had said no, telling her that if she were bored then to go find Rukia and hang out with her. She of course refused vehemently. She was starting to debate whether that was a good idea now or not.

Ichigo sighed, deciding to try getting the young captain to pay attention to her again,

"Toshiro!" she whined, causing the captain to tch in irritation, _'She really is too cute for her own good!' _the young captain thought as he continued with his paperwork. "Stop with the stupid paperwork and hang out with me for awhile!" she called from the sofa, waving her hand at him. Toshiro sighed, probably the fifteenth time that day, in less then an hour,

"For the last time Kurosaki, it's Captain Hitsugaya!" he called, not really meaning what he said. He really did like it when she called him by his first name, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "And no! I will not take a break. I need to get this done." he stated. The young substitute shinigami just huffed before shuffling a bit on the sofa.

He had become quite fond of the girl over the time they had known each other. And actually he was in love with her. He had not told her yet though. The had met Ichigo during the incident involving Sosuke Aizen's betrayal. They had crossed paths when she was trying to rescue her friend Rukia from execution. They had clashed swords a little but in the end, Toshiro had found himself letting the girl go forward, and actually stood in the way of some shinigami that had been chasing after her. It was amusing to find out that such a small girl had beat down the whole 11th division with the exception of the lieutenant and a fifth seat.

Of course this little fact got her picked out as a strong opponent by Kenpachi Zaraki, the 11th division captain, and he regularly challenged her to battle whenever he could. Toshiro had managed to get in the way conveniently bailing the girl out of any potentially fatal situations, as he always seemed to have some sort of excuse to get her as far away as possible from the most likely homicidal captain.

He had only realized he loved her, when he had seen her bloodied and beat form, a result of what had happened when she had tried to stop Aizen, and he tried to cut her down. He had managed to fool the man earlier into thinking he was dead, and after Unohana had assured him that Momo was fine, he reluctantly left to help the others to subdue the man. He had gotten away. And Toshiro had felt very upset over both his bestfriends state, and the ryoka girl, who was barely alive thanks to nearly being cut in half by the traitor. Toshiro felt that if he didn't want to have murdered Aizen before hand, he had wanted to rip the man to pieces then when he saw the girls state.

He had had no idea it was possible to fall in love so quickly, and within only two meetings. It was only proven further when he had saved her from a violent ex-captain that had fused with his zanpakuto and lost his mind during the attempted training. The man had beaten the poor girl down, and waas draining her of her reiatsu when he arrived, angering the white haired captain greatly. So much so, that he almost managed to take the foul man's head off in one swing.

Now he watched as she fiddled with an envelope in her fingers, before standing up and moving to leave,

"Where are you going?" he asked her. She looked at him slightly, a cute pout on her face as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going to go see who wrote this letter to me!" she said brightly, switching moods at the drop of a dime again.

He sighed as he stood up and walked over to her.

He took the letter out of her hand and opened in to read,

_"Dear Ichigo,_

_We're back, and would like to see you again. Could you come meet us at the Eastern Shrine? We'll see you there."_

It wasn't signed, instead two crude pictures that looked strangely similar to Rukia Kuchiki's rabbit drawings. Toshiro tched silently before he stared at the girl who was waiting for the envelope to be returned to her. She held out her hand, expecting him to give it back, but he instead tucked it inside one of his sleeves. This caused her to get upset with him,

"HEY! That was mine! Give it back!" she demanded as she bristled at him. He had to make a serious effort to not blush or laugh, she was really too cute for her own good. Especially when she was agitated or angry. He chose to just stand there for a while, observing the fuming girl as she tried to figure out how to get the letter back from him.

She was also very naive. Obvioiusly she didn't understand the dangers of going off to meet these people, whoever they were alone. Especially since it was an unsigned letter. He decided to voice his thoughts on the matter,

"Kurosaki...It's dangerous to go there by yourself. You could get hurt. Do you even know who wrote this to you?" he asked her. She blushed as she shook her head. No, go figure...the girl was really too naive.

"This could have been written by Aizen as a trap to kill you!" he stated seriously. The girl looked at him in surprise. She was about to argue some more when Toshiro grabbed hold of her wrist, dragged her back over to the sofa, and sat her down. He pointed at her,

"Stay here until I'm done, we'll go together since this seems to be so important to you." he told her. A determined look in his eyes. She wilted visibly, heaivng a sigh as she gave a nod of agreement. Toshiro nodded, "Good." he stated, turning around and heading back to his desk. He brought the envelope he swiped out from his sleeve, and tucked it under a stack of finished documents. He gave a nod of confirmation as he went back to his paper work.

* * *

><p>Inside one of 12th Division's Labs-<p>

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood in front of a giant organ-like computer. His fingers flew across the keys as he continued his research. Suddenly a light blinked on signaling that something he was working on was done. He got excited as he noticed this. Quickly spinning around as he darted off down the hallway that had been directly behind him. All the while hollering;

"Yes! It's done! It's done!" he reached a chamber with a small pillar in the middle.

On the tip of the pillar was a flower like bulge. He stood eagerly in front of it as it opened it's petals, revealing a glowing lantern-like object.

He wriggled his fingers excitedly when he suddenly turned around abruptly, activating his shikai.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" he demanded as he searched the darkness of the room for movement.

Suddenly the sound of metal cutting through the air resounded. Mayuri colllapsed to the ground, unconcious. Two figures appeared behind him. A man with semi-long dark blue hair carrying a scyth, and a woman with yellow and red hair stood there. The man with the scyth walked up and swiped the lantern like object,

"There...now we can go get Ichigo-nee-chan." he told the woman, who gave a nod.

"Yeah, but she's not really a nee-chan anymore, we're taller and older then her now." the woman said. The man just shrugged, giving a gentle grin to the woman,

"Heh, right sis! We should go." he said as the two flashstepped away, just as Mayuri woke up. Said captain looked about, trying to figure out what was going on. He suddenly panicked as he heard a voice,

"Kurotsuchi-sama! Captain Kurotsuchi! What happened?" came the voice of a young woman as she ran into the chamber, braided hair flowing behind her. It was Nemu, Mayuri's daughter and lieutenant. She stopped when she saw her captain back away from her slowly, before taking off screaming his head off like a little girl. She took off in hot pursuit.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he called out panicked, as he ran back into the room witht he giant computer. It scared him as he touched a button, drawing Ashisogi Jizo and, after knocking Nemu who had ahold of him in an attempt to stop him, off, he sliced through the computer, damaging it. Suddenly alarms began to blare away.

_**BEEP! BEEP! "ALL 12 DIVISION MEMBERS, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, ALL 12 DIVISION MEMBERS, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" BEEP! BEEP!**_

The alarm continued to blare as Kenpachi Zaraki appeared suddenly. He swung his blade down violently as he attempted to cut the panicking mad scientist in half.

"HAHAHA! SO! You've finally lost it, huh Mayuri!" he called as he slashed again, his blade meeting Ashisogi Jizo's bankai now. The weapon pushed Kenpachi back and throught he wall with the computer, causing everything to go haywire.

Giant, dragon-shaped, gray goop lunged out. Causing everyone to evacuate. Nemu grabbed her flailing captain as she escaped with him.

* * *

><p>Back in Toshiro's office-<p>

Toshiro was surprised when a loud explosion resounded, shaking the whole office and causing poor Ichigo to fall off the sofa. She jumped up when the shaking finally settled.

"What the heck?" she called out in surprise. Toshiro lept from his seat, completely forgetting the letter on the desk,

"Ichigo c'mon!" he called as he made sure that Hyorinmaru was fastened on tightly, grabbing Zangetsu and tossing him to his wielder, who caught him with deft percission.

They took off for the 12th division.

* * *

><p>Outside the 12th Division-<p>

Hisagi was trying to keep anymore shinigami from getting caught in the gray dragons, having given orders to retreat earlier. They had lost Kenpachi Zaraki to it already.

"Hisagi! Report!" Toshiro ordered as he and Ichigo arrived finally. Ichigo had realized that in the rush earlier, Toshiro had called her by her first name, usually he called her by her surname. She was giving satisfied grin, but that quickly vanished as she saw the damage. Hisagi saw the two's arrival,

"Captain Hitsugaya! We lost Kenpachi to whatever this stuff is, along with a large number of our shinigami. Captain Kurotsuchi's lost his mind, he's acting like he can't remember us!" he said quickly. Toshiro gritted his teeth in frustration, when he sensed movemen behind him. He and Hisagi looked back just in time to see a young man appear behind Ichigo, scythe raised to attack. Toshiro couldn't even make a sound as he brought it down on the poor girl.

There was no blood sprayed as Ichigo collapsed to the ground unconcious. She was picked up by the dark haired man, and he flashsteped away. Toshiro could only call out one thing before he had to flee from a gray goopy dragon,

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

><p>AN. So what do you guys think? Please rate and/or review. See ya!


	2. Part 1: Search for the Missing!

A/N. Yo, here's Part 1. Enjoy!

I would like to personally thank Scarlett Foxie for helping me out of my funk and giving me some ideas for this chapter and the next. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!

Summary: Ichigo has been kidnapped. Nobody remembers her, that is until Toshiro finds the letter on his desk. With his memories back to normal, he sets out on a search for the girl he fell in love with, taking him to Urahara Kisuke in the human world. Meanwhile the Scyth Siblings begin talk of plans while deceiving a now amnesiac Ichigo, beginning a fragile game of house.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Part 1: Search for the Missing!<p>

* * *

><p>Inside 1st Division: Captain's Meeting Room-<p>

Toshiro Hitsugaya had just returned along with Hisagi after the little incident with the Gray Dragons, as they had been dubbed recently. Of course the description of little was a major understatement. He sat down at his place in the meeting room, and waited for it to start. They were trying to figure out how to deal with the blasted mess that the 12th Division captain had caused, who was now currently in the Maggots Nest with amnesia. The Gray Dragons had long since stopped, but whether it was over or not was still unknown.

The Captain-Commander began the meeting, silencing the other captains with a loud bang from smashing the base of his cane onto the wooden floor. Everyone looked toward him, fully attentive now.

"We must come up with a plan to deal with the Gray Dragons, when and if they attack again. We are currently missing the 11th Division's Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, who as reports explain, has been caught in the Gray Dragons and turned into a statue. Unohana, have you figured out how to fix this mess and get us back our shinigami?" He asked, looking toward the 4th Division's Captain. Said woman took on a solemn look as she shook her head.

"No Sotaicho. I haven't. I don't even know if they're alive or dead right now. I truly don't know how to save them. I might if Mayuri was here and could analyze the petrification, but with him in the Maggot's Nest with amnesia, he is of no help right now." she stated calmly, though you could tell that she was upset about not being able to help the many petrified shinigami that were in her Divisions care right now. The Captain-Commander gave a nod. The meeting continued as ideas were lobbied back and forth, trying to come up with a way to deal with the problem at hand. Toshiro himself was only half paying attention. His mind was preoccupied, he felt like he was forgetting something, something important and very precious to him. _'But what?'_

* * *

><p>In the 78th District of Rukongai: Inuzuri-<p>

Ichigo found herself sprawled out on a straw futon, not remembering where she was, or for that matter anything else other then her name. She got up slowly, her head pounding with a dull pain. She looked over to the doorway at the sound of barefeet hitting wood. Two people, both wearing ragged kimonos, walked in. The girl of the group walked in, and upon seein that Ichigo was awake, promptly tackled the younger girl in an excited hug.

"ICHIGO! You're awake!" she squeled in delight. The boy just gave a small smile toward the two girls, Ichigo awkwardly patted the girls' back, not knowing why the strange girl was hugging her.

"Mmhm, um-Who are you two?" she asked, feeling unsure of what to do next as she looked at her surroundings. "And where am I?" she added on as she looked back at the girl. The girl looked to the side slightly before reverting her gaze back to Ichigo. She didn't know what to say, but her brother saved her,

"We're family Ichigo. Don't worry you're safe with us. You're home, that's all that matters. You've been sleeping for a long time Ichigo, a very long time." he told her. The girl just nodded her head as she gently patted his sisters head. Something seemed to have caught her attention in the other room. Her eyes took on a strange color as she spotted his scyth, glowing with an unfamiliar reiatsu, before changing back as she averted her attention back onto the siblings.

"So we're family huh?" she seemed to not mind the idea one bit, though she could tell the boy was lying, she wasn't about to call him on it, seeing as the only part that seemed to be a lie was the part where she had been sleeping for an appearently very long time. The rest seemed to be completely true, at least to the two siblings, it was. She jsut gave a gentle smile to him, beckoning him over so that she could get a closer look at her family. He came over, albeit slowly, and sat down infront of her. eventually he also got a pat on the head from the younger girl, already settling into the role of a motherly figure, even if sh ewas smaller. The two smiled in glee, glad they could be with their Ichigo again.

Eventually Ichigo got tired, and went to sleep. The siblings left her side when they were sure she wouldn't wake up, and went into the next room. They began to plan their next move, to insure that the shinigami wouldn't take Ichigo from them ever again.

* * *

><p>10th Division: Toshiro's Office-<p>

Toshiro had sat down at his desk to finish his paperwork when he noticed something on his desk. He picked it up to see what it was, not remembering where it had come from. He opened it and pulled out a letter.

A name on it caught his attention, _'Ichigo...' _suddenly a flash of pain hit the young captain as a flood of memories washed over him. In all of htem, a 13 year old girl with strawberry blonde hair smiled at him with so much unannounced affection. His eyes widened as the last memory finally settled in, the cheerful blonde, unconcious, being taken away from him by two strangers. He gritted his teeth as he berated himself for his stupidity. _'Ichigo! I can't believe I forgot about her! Ineed to find her, NOW!' _he thought as he got up and flashstepped toward the Senkaimon Gates. He slipped through as he began his search in the one place he knew he might be able to find a clue, the World of the Living.

* * *

><p>AN. Sorry for the shortness but this is a good place to stop in my mind. Please rate &/Or Review! See ya! Pokepika's back baby! And she is on a roll!

Anybody who has been reading my One Piece fanfiction, greatest apologies but I am taking the story down for revision. I will re-post the new version when it is up to my own personal standards, which are the same for all fanfiction posted. Thankyou!


End file.
